FOCUS
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur les différents couples de ma fiction "Protection". Il est préférable d'avoir lu Protection pour lire le recueil, mais bien évidemment, ce n'est pas obligatoire et libre à vous de cliquer sur cette histoire. Un OS un couple différent.


Helloooooooooooo. Oui je sais que personne n'y croyait plus, mais **FOCUS est enfin arrivé**. Pour ceux qui viennent de se retrouver sue cette page et **qui n'ont aucune idée de quoi je parle**... FOCUS est un recueil d'OS qui traîtera des couples d'une de mes fictions : **Protection. **Alors il est possible de lire le recueil sans avoir lu Protection, mais je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de détails que vous ne pourrez pas saisir. Anyway, vous faites comme vous voulez hihi

Chaque OS correspondra à un couple. Je changerai le pairing sur feu feu à chaque OS posté.

**Ne me demandez pas quel sera le rythme de publication** : je n'en sais rien. Si j'ai mis autant de temps à poster ce premier OS c'est en partie parce que ma fic en cours me prends beaucoup de temps et que je lui donne la priorité.

Il y a une autre raison, mais j'en reparlerai en bas.

En tout cas j'espère que vous avez toujours envie de lire ces OS et que nous n'avez pas totalement oublié l'histoire ahah. Si c'est le cas, je sais que c'est ma faute, mais bon :p

.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste est à **JKR**

**Note** : Le chapitre a été bêta-readé par moi même, les plaintes s'il y a plainte, sont donc pour moi ! xD

* * *

**FOCUS**

**Neville/Hannah**

**.**

« C'était un chouette anniversaire hein ? »

« Oui, Drago a de la chance. »

Neville songea que c'était lui qui avait de la chance. D'avoir Hannah auprès de lui, et qui l'aimait.

Chaque matin, quand il ouvrait les yeux et qu'il la voyait, allongée à ses côtés, il se disait qu'il était le plus chanceux du monde.

Pendant toute son adolescence, il avait été persuadé qu'il n'y arriverait jamais avec les filles et qu'il serait seul toute sa vie. Il avait quelques amies filles : Hermione et Ginny en particulier mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'envisager une relation amoureuse, c'était comme si toute sa maladresse et sa gaucherie ressortait. Il avait craqué sur Parvati Patil pendant plusieurs années, mais il avait été incapable de faire un seul pas vers elle. Il était comme bloqué, persuadé qu'on se moquerait de lui.

Le mot petite-amie s'accordait difficilement avec Neville Londubat...

.

Il y avait pourtant eu Luna. Luna et sa gentillesse, Luna et sa naïveté enfantine, Luna et sa clairoyance. Elle avait été la première fille qu'il avait embrassé, la première qui avait porté le titre de petite-amie. La première.

Et s'il avait aimé les quelques mois qu'ils avaient passé en tant que couple, juste à la sortie de Poudlard, l'un comme l'autre s'étaient rendus compte que de réels sentiments amoureux peinaient à se développer. Ils étaient avant tout amis et ils s'étaient séparés sans heurts et en toute amitié, toujours.

Luna lui avait fait gagner en confiance, mais ses rapports avec les filles étaient toujours fragiles. Il était timide, presque empoté même et il n'osait jamais aborder les filles qui lui plaisaient.

Jusqu'à cette soirée, organisée aux Trois Balais. Mme Rosmerta prenait une retraite bien méritée et avait préparé une soirée de départ où de nombreux élèves et professeurs de Poudlard, actuels comme anciens, étaient présents, retrouvant cet endroit où ils avaient pu passer tant de temps.

Neville n'avait eu d'yeux que pour elle pendant cette soirée. Elle portait cette jupe à fleur qui laissait dévoiler ses jambes, ses cheveux volaient derrière elle quand elle dansait et elle riait aux éclats, de ce rire qui lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre.

Hannah était tellement différente de la Hannah de Poudlard. Il avait été fasciné, captivé par elle, par sa beauté naturelle, par sa joie de vivre. Et il avait comprit une chose ce soir là : il la voulait.

Ne pouvant se résoudre à laisser sa timidité gagner une fois de plus, il s'était résolu à en parler.

Hermione, Ginny et Luna s'étaient alors improvisées en coaches, le poussant à surpasser ses appréhensions et à aller vers Hannah.

Jamais il ne regretterait de les avoir écoutées...

.

OoO

.

Leur appartement était rempli de plantes. Neville laissait développer sa passion pour la botanique et Hannah n'avait jamais vu d'inconvénient à ce qu'elles envahissent l'espace, à l'unique condition que Neville arrose les plantes et s'en occupe d'une manière générale.

« Tu ne devineras jamais ce Pansy m'a demandé. » Fit justement l'ancien Gryffondor en rentrant du Chemin de Traverse avec une nouvelle plante en pot.

« Tu es allé dans la jardinerie avec Pansy ? » Fit Hannah, étonnée.

On lui aurait dit Luna, ou Hermione, Ginny à la limite, elle aurait pu comprendre mais Pansy dans une jardinerie était tout aussi probable que Daphné dans une ferme.

« Non. Je suis allée à la jardinerie et en sortant, j'ai croisé Ron qui sortait du Ministère et nous sommes allés chez Fortarôme. Enfin bref, Pansy avait dit à Ron que si jamais il me voyait avant elle, il devait me demander de sa part… »

« Donc ce n'est pas Pansy qui t'a demandé. C'est Ron. »

« Mais c'est pareil non ? » Fit Neville.

« Pas réellement, mais dit-moi. »

Neville riait déjà presque avant de lui expliquer, et venant de Pansy, on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Elle n'était pas idiote, loin de là, mais dès fois elle parlait sans réfléchir ce qui pouvait amener à des réflexions très drôles.

.

« Elle voulait savoir si je savais quelle plante fait maigrir des hanches. » Expliqua-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit à Ron aussi. Elle lu ça dans je ne sais plus quel magazine. Ils feraient avaler n'importe quoi à leurs lecteurs. »

« Je suis sûre qu'au fond d'elle, elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Et puis, pourquoi veut-elle maigrir des hanches. Ou de n'importe quelle autre partie du corps ?! » Fit remarquer Hannah.

« C'est ce que Ron disait également... Sacré Pansy. »

Ils rirent de bon cœur, puis le silence retomba, avant qu'Hannah ne le brise.

« Par contre, si tu connais une plante pour faire dégonfler les joues… »

Elle avait dit cela en souriant, mais Neville savait qu'il y avait un fond de vérité dans ses paroles. Hannah avait toujours eu un visage enfantin, plein de rondeur et cela ne s'était pas estompé avec les années. Elle en avait souffert, les moqueries qu'elle avait pu subir l'atteignant plus que de raison.

« Hannah… Tu es belle, tu le sais ?! »

Hannah lui fit un petit sourire tendre. Elle savait qu'il la trouvait belle et cela remplissait son cœur d'une douce chaleur. Malgré tout, cela n'empêchait en rien le jugement qu'elle portait sur sa propre personne. Et il n'était pas vraiment flatteur.

Souvent, elle se demandait par quel moyen Neville avait pu tomber sous son charme, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. A l'époque de Poudlard, Neville était un peu comme elle : il avait ce visage lunaire, cet air un peu dépassé par les évènements, ces rondeurs de l'enfance… Sans compter sa maladresse légendaire. Mais contrairement à elle, il s'était embelli avec l'âge. Alors qu'elle gardait toujours une tête d'enfant, toute ronde et pas très jolie.

A côté de Neville qui était devenu – à son sens – un vrai canon, elle se sentait indigne d'être sa petite-amie. Certes, tout ne se résumait certainement pas à un physique, mais elle avait des complexes et peinait à s'en détacher.

.

Comme s'il savait ce à quoi elle était en train de penser, Neville se rapprocha encore plus d'elle et caressa sa joue, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es magnifique Hannah. Et je t'aime. »

Elle rougit, pas de gêne, mais parce que ce compliment lui allait droit au cœur.

Les yeux de son homme pétillèrent et il s'approcha d'un de ses plantes, dont il arrangea distraitement les pousses.

« Et mis à part ça, Ron va bien ? » Reprit Hannah

« Ca va, il est toujours inquiet pour Hermione, mais qui ne l'est pas. Vivement qu'ils trouvent qui est derrière tout ça et qu'elle soit tranquille. »

« Elle est tout de même entre de bonnes mains. »

« Oui, Drago est un bon auror mais quand même... »

« Non, je disais qu'elle est _entre de bonnes mains. »_

« Quoi ? Mais non. Je croyais qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, à l'anniversaire de Drago. »

« Il ne s'est rien passé. » Répondit Hannah « Mais Pansy dit que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Ginny et Luna sont d'accord avec elle. »

« Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ? » Questionna Neville.

« Je ne sais pas. Ils iraient bien ensemble non ? Drago a bien besoin de quelqu'un qui soit capable de lui tenir tête et mis à part Pansy, je ne vois qu'Hermione. »

« Dire qu'il aura fallut qu'un sadique s'en prenne à elle pour qu'ils se rapprochent… »

.

OoO

.

Neville plaça ses plantes précautionneusement dans les bacs prévus à cet effet. Il allait devoir les faire léviter, puisque les sortilèges de réduction n'étaient pas vraiment recommandés pour ce type de plantes.

Neville travaillait en collaboration étroite avec les laboratoires de potions et il devait se rendre aujourd'hui dans celui ou Théo travaillait. Il n'avait jamais été très proche de l'ancien Serpentard, mais depuis que Luna et lui étaient ensemble, il avait appris à le connaitre un peu plus et il devait avouer qu'il était parfait pour son amie. Beaucoup plus réservé que Blaise et Drago, il savait néanmoins se dérider lorsqu'il était accompagné de ses amis, et Neville avait pu avoir de longues discussions avec lui. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il était le seul – sans compter Hannah – avec qui il pouvait parler plantes.

Après avoir sécurisé ses bacs à l'aide de plusieurs sortilèges, Neville lança un Wingardium Leviosa. Ils sortit sur le Chemin de Traverse, et slaloma entre les passants jusqu'à atteindre la rue où se trouvait le laboratoire de Théo.

L'après-midi tirant sur sa fin, le laboratoire était aux trois quart vide, mais bien évidemment, Théo lui, était bel et bien là. Il se leva en apercevant Neville et le salua d'une poignée de main, avant de le conduire jusqu'à la serre. Ce n'était pas vraiment une serre en réalité, juste une pièce dont la température était magiquement réglée pour égaler celle d'une serre. Ils installèrent les plantes, Neville donna quelques recommandations supplémentaires – il faisait des livraisons régulières et tout le monde dans le laboratoire connaissait les consignes, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les répéter à chaque fois – et Théo hocha distraitement la tête. Les recommandations, il les connaissait par cœur.

« Tu termines bientôt ? » Demanda alors Neville.

« J'ai déjà terminé théoriquement. Un verre ? »

.

Ils se retrouvèrent chez Fortarôme. Le glacier développait de plus en plus son aspect « bar » et la clientèle familiale et jeune se rendait plus volontiers chez lui qu'au chaudron baveur.

La serveuse vint leur servir du thé et les deux jeunes hommes sirotèrent tranquillement.

« C'est Luna qui va être contente. » Fit soudain Théo.

« Hannah aussi. » Répondit l'ancien Gryffondor « Elle trouve que je ne me socialise pas assez et que je vois toujours les mêmes personnes. »

« Lui dire que tu as bu un verre avec moi ne vas pas la réjouir tant que ça alors, non ? »

« Si, ne t'en fait pas. Dans sa tête, tu rentres encore dans la catégorie « nouvelle personne. » »

Il parlait d'Hannah de manière si tendre et amoureuse que cela fit sourire Théo. Il se demandait s'il était pareil lorsqu'il évoquait Luna. Peut-être pas encore, ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis autant de temps qu'eux deux.

Puis brutalement, son visage s'assombri, ce que Neville remarqua.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien... » Souffla Théo « C'est juste… Je pense beaucoup à Hermione en ce moment. »

« On y pense tous. C'est horrible ce qu'il lui arrive. »

« Je ne te le fait pas dire. Ca m'angoisse, et je sens tout le monde angoissé. Luna l'est, Drago, Pansy... »

« … »

« Je suis désolé. Je te propose un verre pour plomber l'ambiance. J'aurais mieux fait de prendre une bière plutôt qu'un thé. »

« Tu ne plombes pas l'ambiance, c'est normal d'être inquiet pour Hermione. »

Théo hocha la tête, et tous deux terminèrent leurs boissons avant de rentrer chez eux.

.

OoO

.

Quand il rentra chez lui, une bonne odeur émanant de la cuisine lui signfia qu'Hannah devait être aux fourneaux. Il s'empressa de la rejoindre, et passa ses mains autour de sa taille, et posa son menton sur son épaule.

Parler d'Hermione et de ce qu'elle vivait lui avait fait penser – comme à chaque fois qu'ils en parlaient – qu'il ne voudrait pour rien au monde qu'Hannah soit à sa place. Il deviendrait fou, totalement fou si quelqu'un, n'importe qui, souhaitait faire du mal à la femme qu'il aimait.

Il ressera instinctivement sa prise, et la jeune femme se retourna.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as l'air bouleversé. »

« Ce n'est rien Hannah. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis... »

« … »

« Enfin c'est juste que... »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime, Hannah. »

* * *

Oui, je sais que vous êtes en train de crier au scandale là : "quoiiiii elle a mis plus d'un an pour mon chier un truc comme ça, court et mou" oui, je sais que j'ai abusé sur le temps mais déjà, je n'ai pas commencé à écrire une fois Protection terminé, et j'en ai vraiment CHIE pour l'écrire cet OS, ce couple n'est pas ma tasse de thé, je ne savais pas quoi faire, quoi écrire, j'écrivais deux lignes et je me disais "et après ?" mais je voulais faire Neville/Hannah car ils n'ont pas eu beaucoup de place dans Protection, alors que c'était prévu au départ...

Enfin bref, là vous pouvez voir mes limites en tant qu'auteuz de fanfic. Autant je peux avoir l'imagination foisonnante quand c'est des persos avec lesquels je suis à l'aise. Autant que je les maitrise moi et qu'ils ne m'intéressent pas tant que ça, j'ai beaucoup plus de mal.

Breffons, le prochain couple... j'hésite encore mais probablement Harry/Ginny ou les Granger. Et je vous vois venir... pas la peine de vous exciter pour le dramione parce que bien évidemment ce sera LE DERNIER ! Niark !

BREFFONS AGAIN ! Je n'ai vraiment pas été à l'aise pour écrire cet OS et par conséquent **je vous demande vraiment d'être dans la critique**, de me dire ce qui ne vas pas, comment j'aurais pu m'améliorer et tout cas ! Je suis très ouverte à la critique donc n'hésitez pas, laissez-moi vos avis !

On se retrouve bientôt pour un prochain OS

.

Et si ça vous intéresse, ma fic en cours se nomme : Envers et contre eux. Et j'ai désormais une page facebook : Loufoca Granger

Bisous Bisous et un petit avis quel qu'il soit est le bienvenu :)


End file.
